


bite me

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry, maybe sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one for photoclerk. I know you've already seen this, dear, but I'm absentminded, so I'll post it now. :)

The plaster cracks as Eames' fist slams into it, but Arthur doesn't flinch. He holds Eames' gaze, steady, and the muscles in Eames' neck and jaw tense and he leans forward, all his weight on one clenched hand. He opens his mouth to speak, and he is so close that Arthur can see the dry cracks in his lips.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare."

Eames, Arthur considers, could probably kill him - but only if he really, _really_ tried. Arthur doesn't want to listen to Eames anymore. He's been listening to his rant for nearly a half hour now, and his patience has been sorely tried. He lets his gaze wander over still moving, furious lips, over a terribly straight nose and up to arched eyebrows, and finally to Eames' deep, dark eyes. Yes, the man might kill him.

Arthur reaches up to place a hand on Eames' chest, to push him back and away, and can honestly say that he is surprised when Eames just growls, shoves the hand away, Arthur back into the wall, and kisses him. His lips are soft, Arthur notes, and his teeth very sharp. Arthur tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth, allowing Eames in. Eames' tongue seeks out his own, undoubtedly wishing to pull it into biting range, but Arthur has discovered the sudden and glorious pleasures of frustrating Eames, and so he simply teases the man.

He strokes Eames' tongue with his own, and watches through slitted eyes as Eames' eyes go momentarily wide. Arthur cannot deny that Eames is quite good at this, and he allows Eames to press their bodies flush. He shifts his hips, brushing his erection against Eames', and curls his hands around Eames' wrists at the flush of pleasure that spreads through him.

Arthur's tongue flicks out, fast as a snake, and he licks Eames' teeth. Just as quick, Eames snaps his jaw closed, his vendetta unforgotten, but Arthur's tongue is gone. As Eames moves back, though, Arthur's own teeth come down, fast and hard, onto Eames' lush bottom lip. Eames snarls and flinches, twisting away. Arthur holds on for a very long instant as Eames pulls back, just long enough to taste blood before letting go.

Eames pulls his head back and licks his lips slowly. He glares at Arthur, who takes the opportunity to use his grip on Eames' wrists to push his arms out, sending him off balance. As Eames stumbles against the wall, Arthur ducks down under his arm and walks away. He hears Eames push off the wall behind him.


End file.
